


Holiday Mood

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a vacation some time, even Rodney and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Mood

**Author's Note:**

> **romancingmcshep** Day 9  
>  **trope_bingo** : holiday

Everyone needed a vacation some time - at least that's what Woolsey said - but Rodney had yet to find any pleasure in lying on a crowded beach under a hot sun - skin cancer! - or skiing down a mountainside - broken limbs, head injuries? He had a very important brain to protect. This city would sink without him.

Some bucolic farmhouse surrounded by sheep - thank you, Carson, but no, seriously, no - sounded like an end-of-the-world scenario, and a rustic shack deep in the woods made him think of the banjos from _Deliverance_. Knowing his luck the local people in the next remote cabin would be part of some insane survivalist cult or a coven of witches. He could end up inside a monstrous figure made out of straw and set on fire.

"One... You're not a virgin, Rodney, and two... I think you need to cut back on the caffeine." Rodney spluttered in indignation as John ticked those two points off his fingers, head cocked to one side and mouth tilted in a familiar smirk. "Maybe Woolsey's right. Maybe you do need a vacation." The smirk grew. "How about Disney?"

"I'm in a mythical city floating on an alien sea in another galaxy. The Magic Kingdom is just a tawdry, tourist hell trap compared to Atlantis. I hear Walt Disney wants to vacation here!"

He sneered for good measure but it had no effect on John, who merely shrugged. "Okay, so Disneyland's out."

"And why are you so interested in getting away from Atlantis?"

"I'm not. This is home, which means it isn't a great holiday spot. If we stay here then with all the best intentions in the world, we'd be at everyone's beck and call. Before we knew it, you'd be up to your armpits inside the broken sewage system, and I'll be on the mainland after getting cajoled by Teyla into helping with the Athosian harvest."

"AHA! So that's what this is really all about." Rodney stabbed a finger towards him. "You don't want to get roped into the harvesting."

The guilty look confirmed Rodney's suspicion but John retaliated, "And you're not trying to worm out of the sewage maintenance?"

"I don't need to worm out of that. I have Kavanagh."

"But if you're not doing important work on Atlantis," John stated slyly, "then Teyla would probably-."

"Oh God. She would, wouldn't she? I don't think my back could take two days of picking yampots let alone two weeks."

He shuddered, recalling last year's harvest of the purple root vegetable that was a cross between a yam and a potato. He'd been praying for the Wraith to come and put him out of his misery after only three days. Thankfully another far less traumatic but equally important crisis had demanded his presence back on Atlantis.

"So," John drew out the word, licking his lower lip as he moved towards Rodney. "How about that vacation? You. Me. Alone together.... At last."

"A villa on the Cote d'Azur. All mod cons."

John smiled brightly. "I think we can manage that."

Two days later they were standing in the gate room with their packed bags waiting with dozens of others as the chevrons encoded for the weekly dial-out to the SGC. In another two weeks the SGC would make one of its twice yearly dial-ins to Atlantis to transfer staff and equipment in the opposite direction, though mostly to allow visits by dignitaries who couldn't afford to spend weeks traveling on-board the _Daedalus_ or _Apollo_. It was the perfect time to take their vacation on Earth.

The villa was beautiful and secluded, boasting all the modern conveniences that Rodney demanded. The skies were blue and the water was an even deeper blue. The sun was warm but it was early Spring so the full heat of Summer was still a few months away. They spent the day as tourists and the nights as lovers, spending uninterrupted hours in each other's arms, kissing and caressing, slowly taking each other apart with pleasure.

When they arrived back on Atlantis two weeks later, Rodney felt amazing; well-rested and relaxed, though he was astute enough to know the euphoria would soon wear off, but for now he was still in a holiday mood.

Everyone needs a vacation sometime, Woolsey had said, and perhaps the man wasn't such an idiot after all.

END  
.


End file.
